


The unexpected visit of an indignant blanket at Len's doorstep

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, Cisco visits Len with surprise present for a day, F/M, It's Barry-shaped blanket suffering from cold and he needs to stay warm, Len is not happy, M/M, Mick is grunting, Plot What Plot, The Blanket is not happy, This is what happens when the speedster catches cold, Top Leonard Snart, and Lisa is having the time of her life, both literally and figuratively I mean, que Mick's Heatgun enters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: This is what happens when Barry catches a cold. And got hand-delivered to a time-traveling thief by his best friend.He demands rightful freedom, though it's really cold outside and maybe he could stay in for a little bit. Maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a scribble that came up to my mind. Felt like fluff, wrote like fluff, plotwatplot, as always, thanks for reading xD

"Here. He's yours now."

Cisco said, pushing Barry towards Len when Len had opened the door that morning. Len was wearing a sweater, sweatpants, towel still draped around his neck.  
There were so many errors in that sentence(however nice it sounded) that Len had to close his eyes, take a deep breath, and open his eyes again to stare down the scientist and said,

"What?"  
"He's yours."

Cisco said, then scrunched his nose, seems to have sensed the error is his statement.

"No, Barry is not exactly yours, but he's yours for the next 24 hours."  
"Why, is that exactly?"

The purr in Len's voice was dangerously sweet now, any normal person with a hint of self-preservation would have run for it, but Ramon, seemingly unaware of the danger he's put himself into, just shrugged.

"Oh, he's got a cold. He was fighting this meta who could mess up your immune system and he got hit pretty bad when he was trying to protect the children."  
"Of course he did."

Len said because it was too Barry thing to do, getting hit by a crazy meta who could literally make you sick to death while protecting the young and the weak. If their world was a version of cartoons or dramas, Barry couldn't have been more heroic or downright suicidal.

"I'm not suicidal."

The Barry-shaped blanket said as if read Len's mind, and Len grinned because even when in shape of the blanket, Barry was still able to look and sound like an indignant Bambi.

"And I don't need to be here. You said you were taking me to Iris's, not hand-delivering me into the hands of the supervillain when I'm weakest."

The indignant pile of blanket gave a dirty look to Cisco(really, Len should be alarmed at how well he could read the blanket's face now) and his friend gave the blanket an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Blank- Barry. It's for your best. You have to stay warm until we figure how to fix your immune system and the Lab is currently under construction, and we are on power-shortage which means we can't supply enough heat to warm up a speedster for at least 24 hours."

Cisco said, and Len shrugged, now making sense of it all. Only the blanket turned to him, and said,

"Did you just almost call me Blanket instead of my name?"

but Cisco quickly turned around, tactfully avoiding answering and looked at Len with eyes that were screaming like 'so help me please?'  
Now Len looked at the pile that Cisco had pushed toward him, it was a certain-speedster-shaped pile of the blanket, with familiar brown rumpled hair on top. It sniffled while Len was watching, wriggled a little, said 'I'm done with this. I'm out of here', and headed right toward the stairs.

"No, you're not."

Before Barry could tumble down the flight of stairs, Len grabbed the blanket and pulled him, the Blanket yelped in surprise and wriggled like a fish out of water but Len held on.

"Not letting you commit suicide by throwing yourself down the stairs on my doorstep, other heroes might get the wrong idea and think it was me pushing you down the stairs."  
"I knew there were stairs!"

The Blanket said. The Blanket was lying.  
Len looked at Cisco over the still struggling Blanket, it strangely felt like holding down the magic carpet in the movie 'Aladin' or a particularly stubborn fish trying to wiggle free. Whichever the case, Len could do a whole lot better with a cup of morning coffee, strong.

"So, you're taking him, right?"

Cisco said, and Len tilted his head, as though considering it and making the scientist sweat, but both knew that Len was already taking in the Blanket. Only the stubborn weaving was trying valiantly and spectacularly failing at accepting his fate and kept struggling.

"You're talking like he's babysitting me! I don't need babysitting, Cisco!"

The Blanket said indignant, though two men were not paying attention.

"Is Heatwave in the house?"

Cisco asked, and Len shrugged.

"This is where I come to rest when I have to lay low, it's not work-related. Mick's safehouse is four blocks away from here and he can come when I call him."

Len said,

"So you need Heatgun to keep him warm?"  
"Yes, I'll text him the instructions on how to set the right temperature of the room and you can just keep Blanket from dying of hypothermia."  
"You said Blanket in full this time! Cisco!"

The Blanket gaped at Cisco but Len grinned at the scientist.

"That would be the idea."  
"Cisco! No, Snart! Let go of me!"

The Blanket struggled, but Cisco quickly gave the blanket a big hug, whispered 'I'll come back for you Blanket. Stay safe.'(Len rolled his eyes, seriously the relationship between them were sometimes suspicious) and Blanket watched sadly (though he had no eyes, to be honest) as Cisco took the stairs and disappeared out of sight.  
The tip of the Blanket hunched sadly, and Len felt slightly bad for him. The Blanket sniffled again, and Len patted him on the shoulder and led him to the door. Blanket leaned into the touch as he appreciated it, and Len managed to lead him to the sofa while he went and turned on the heater for now.

"Thanks. You know. For agreeing to take care of me. I know you really don't have to."

Blanket said, and Len who was mentally cataloging things he would need now that there was a speedster addition to his house, stopped and walked toward Blanket.  
He stopped in front of the Blanket, and the Blanket who was sitting there quietly looked up at him, waiting and expecting.  
The blanket's face(again, how well Len could read the fabric's emotion, he would never tell) still seemed upset and worried, so Len stilled for a moment and spoke quietly, with a little hint of usual drawl to make the speedster feel right.

"You can stay here, Barry. As long as you like, as long as you need. So that when you get better and up and running out there, then I can shoot your ass without hesitation and call it a fair game. Knowing I've bested a fully functioning speedster. Deal?"

Then Len reached out slowly, reaching for the tip of the blanket and gently tugged it down a little.  
Barry's hazel green eyes shone on top of the blanket, grinning up at him. Len held his breath without even realizing it.

"Deal."

Barry said happily, smiling goofily up at him.

Maybe this deal was more dangerous to Len than to Barry. And now that, Len had to find out.  
And that was the story of how the Blanket got adopted by Snart for 24 hours.


	2. Len does not approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended as a short story, glad i got to finish it xD thanks for reading as always <3333

"Ugh. Why is your safehouse hot like a sauna, Lenny?"

Lisa said, as she entered the house and immediately pulled off her scarf. Len just raised his eyebrow without looking up, reading his book on the living room couch and nodded. 

"Hey."

"Hey? That's how you greet your sister? Really?"

Lisa complained, though her lips were grinning. She flopped down onto the couch next to her brother, taking off the jacket and the sweater as well, as she peered around Len's book. 

"Hey Lenny?"

Lisa said, her chin on her knees as she hugged her legs in front of her. 

"Hmm?"  
"Why are you wearing a T-shirt in the middle of winter?"

She asked. 

"Because it's hot."

Len said, rolling his eyes but with the subtlest grin on his lips. Lisa huffed. 

"And why does your kitchen smell like an exploded bakery?"  
"Because somebody tried to cook omelet and miraculously managed to almost assassinate me in the process."

Lisa arched her eyebrow at that, her grin threatening to split her face but then she so elegantly managed to brush it off with a shrug. 

"And Lenny,"

Len sighed. He finally looked up from his book and met her sister's golden-brown eyes that were just there like a cat waiting for a canary to stir just so that the hunt would be more fun. 

"Lis, would you mind letting me read in peace?"

Len said, then Lisa pouted with the most innocent puppy eyes she could muster. It would have been convincing if she didn't look like a cat who got a cream AND a canary in her paws. 

"Why is there a Flash hanging on Micks' back like a Koala?"

She asked.  
Len gave up (pretending to) read. It wasn't working anyway. 

 

 

 

 

Leonard Snart was the scariest, baddest, smartest thief in town. He knew how to pull off looking menacing and in control even when he was wearing a fluffy parka that looked like it popped out of comic book, every heist plan he came up with was a sheer appreciation of brilliance.  
The heroes wanted to catch him(like he would play with any other hero who came his way), the villains wanted to be like him.  
He was badass in every possible way and he owned it. 

 

... Okay, he was going to stick with that.  
Len was in his shorts, his t-shirt read 'How does a Snowman get to work?'(it was a gift from Lisa last Christmas and Len still hasn't forgiven her about it) that he pulled out from the deepest place in the closet, and he was crunching down ice cubes because he was just so damn hot. He knew he looked ridiculous and he blamed it wholly on one speedster.  
The speedster who was currently being pampered by his sister. 

"Aww, are you still cold, Flashy?"

Lisa cooed, and Len suspected she tried to sound half-sarcastic but her voice carried real because the speedster did look cold even with a sweater, a cardigan, a thick wool blanket and still managed to shiver like he was standing in the freezer. 

"I'm o-okay, thanks, Lisa."

Barry said, he wasn't wearing masks but half his face was covered in blankets anyway so Lisa would have had to dig at least 20 miles if she wanted to find what's under all that pile of blankets. 

"Done, kid."

Mick said as he came out from Len's room. He had to grab something to put on because someone(Len) had so passive-aggressively pointed out they should get a room if they were going to cling onto each other in front of his eyes under his roof. It was unfair because a.They were not clinging to each other, Barry had been shivering to death until Mick got worried that he'd vibrate himself into smithereens that offered him some body heat / b.Mick was super hot, he was practically a furnace which was a very great thing if you were a speedster on the verge of hypothermia.  
Barry's eyes had been wide when the pyromaniac first offered, he tried to be polite about it but the speedster's teeth were already clattering so bad and Mick grunted. 

"I ain't gonna cuddle you because I don't wanna get iced, but you can come near me, you look like a frigging Bambi on the movie."

Mick had said and Barry had tentatively moved slowly closer to Mick on the sofa, then they got comfortable watching the movie together, and after an hour or two, Mick had been carrying Barry around everywhere he went. Mick didn't seem to mind the clinging speedster on his back. He didn't even seem to care the weight, or the happy sigh of the speedster as he caressed(it's the word Len would use to describe what Barry was doing, CARESS) Mick's back.  
It did NOT help Len's mood. 

"I didn't notice this before,"

Barry said, 

"You have a very nice broad back, Mick."

Mick grunted. Lisa was smothering herself onto the pillow in order not to laugh outright at Len's face. It didn't help, and Len shot a dirty look at his sister.  
It was when another satisfied sigh escaped from Barry's lips that Len's eyes had dangerous flashed and his face came up with this ferocious smile. 

"Tell me Flash, do you always flirt with every villain who offers you warmth and do you just throw yourself into their arms?"

Len said, to which Barry's face immediately turned red. 

"What? NO! What are you talking about?"

His chin resting comfortably on Mick's shoulder, Barry did not make a convincing picture. Len only raised an eyebrow to point it out and Barry got even redder.  
Mick huffed out a laugh. 

"Give the kid a break, Snart. Don't be a jealous-"  
"I dare you to finish that sentence, Mick."

Len drawled, to which Mick huffed and grunted. Lisa looked like she had already died having successfully smother herself into pillows. Her shoulders gave a shudder like she was crying(or badly laughing, but Len was going with the former). 

"Mick, would you be so kind as to go and fetch the blueprints in the safehouse #14?"

Len said, and both Mick and Lisa gaped at him.

"Why are you talking in that weird way?"

Mick said his eyes so narrowed it got to have hurt, and Len just shrugged. 

"What weird way?"

Mick raised one brow at him but shrugged, picked up the heat gun and nodded to Barry. 

"Come, kid, you'd better put on some more clothes if you ain't wanna freeze on the way over---"

Barry jumped to his feet, but Len stopped him. 

"Leave the heat gun here."  
"What?"

Barry yelped, he had been hanging onto its warmth like a dear life(besides Mick's offered heat) and it was so unfair. But Mick, who gave Len just a short grunt(he could convey everything in grunt, the pyromaniac) shrugged and said he had to grab some things anyway and left. Barry may or may not have whimpered(He may have to kill all of them if he wanted to save the Flash's reputation).  
The heat gun stayed in the middle of the room, thank god for Barry, and Barry held himself quite well for the first ten minutes since Mick went away. The gun was doing a fine job but after the taste of warm body heat from Mick, it just wasn't enough.  
Barry kept glancing at Lisa, his eyes longing and Lisa caught on the signal and her face split with a huge grin. 

"Aww, I'm the next hot one? You want to hug me too? You're most welcome, sweety."

She opened her arms and Barry was squirming to get near her when Len raised his chin. 

"No, my sister is off limits,"

Len deadpanned. 

"Lenny! It's not my fault you're not hot enough for the Flash."

Lisa said, amusement clear in her voice and pouted, as well as Barry who was looking at Len with the most powerful puppy dog eyes that he has ever seen(Len was not getting enough credit for fighting a hero with THOSE eyes, seriously).  
The speedster sighed, tumbled, stared miserably into the air, then tossed and turned some more, and then finally, Barry turned to Len. 

"Snart...?"

Len raised his eyebrow. 

"I'm really your last resort, aren't I?"

Len said, and Barry tried to look adoringly at the thief but Len gave him a look and Barry sighed. 

"If it bothers you, I'll just go---"  
"You're not going anywhere, you'll freeze to death the minute you leave the house."

Len said, and he halted.  
There was silence in the apartment for a while. Then Lisa, who had been eye-rolling so hard she might have pulled some muscle there, pushed Barry's butt to where Len was sitting. 

"Go cuddle that jealous icicle, Flash."

And Barry stumbled into Len's arms whose shoulder Len reflexively held. Lisa rolled her eyes once again(seriously her eye muscle must have crazy abs by now) affectionately and grinned. 

"Aww, that's the cute couple."

And Len glared at his sister more because, principle, but neither Barry nor Len moved from their newfound position. Barry grinned on Len's shoulder. 

"Does this mean you're keeping me?"  
"We'll see."

Len said, and he smiled.


End file.
